Butterflies
by xLaurenmx
Summary: One-shot in continuation with Series 14 episode 'Butterflies'. What if Sahira hadn't closed her hotel room door to Greg after their kiss at the CTU conference? What if she had let him inside? All reviews are appreciated x


**_This is what I thought in my imagination, what could've happened if Sahira let Greg in her room after the CTU conference._**

**_A/N contains intimate descriptions._**

**_The parts in italic are scenes from the actual episode 'Butterflies' and it continues from there. I do not own Holby City or its characters. I appreciate all your reviews x_**

_"Tell me I'm deluded, and I'll let you go…" Greg told Sahira, as he grabbed her hand, sitting at the bar, and looked into her brown eyes._

_Sahira felt his warm touch with her hand in his, and looked up at him, as she gazed into his eyes, which were fixed on her. She had to let go, "It's late…" she said quietly as she pulled back her hand._

_They both walked up to the upper floors, walked down the corridor until they reached Sahira's room. Outside her door, Greg stood there and told her, "I'm just down the hall, there…" and made a hand gesture towards his room, a few feet away._

_"Sure…" Sahira replied. It was an awkward moment, both of them stood there staring at each other, not knowing what was the next step. But Greg, assumed there was nothing left to do, so he turned to walk away._

_"Greg…" Sahira called out, before he walked any further. Greg turned around, surprised that Sahira had called out his name, wondering what she was about to tell him._

_"Thank you," she told him. "For what?" Greg had no idea why she was thanking him._

"_For making me remember who I am…" Sahria replied, looking at him in the eyes._

_"Anytime…" Greg replied. He did the same. He couldn't take his eyes off her. They stood there, only inches apart from each other. They both felt it; they both knew what was coming. Sahira couldn't help it. She stepped one step closer to him, and Greg did too, until their lips touched. Sahira held him by his arms and kissed him hard. Greg obviously wasn't going to resist, now that Sahira had made the first move._

Their previous encounters were both Greg's ideas. The first time, when they thought that Darwin was closing down and Greg and Elliot were being sent to St James', Sahira walked in on Greg changing from his scrubs, and Greg tricked her into kissing him on the cheek and kissed her on the lips instead. Then the second time, he was scared, she was killed in an RTA, and was relieved she was indeed alive. He followed her into the locker room once again, feeling angry she didn't return his calls, and in the middle of shouting at her, he grabbed her by her arms, looked at her in the eyes and kissed her passionately, embracing her, relieved he hadn't lost her. That time, Sahira proved to him she felt the same.

He had gone out and slept with lots of women, but Sahira made him feel different. She had something special. He felt something for her that he had never felt for anyone.

He loved her from the start, from the first time they met… in front of the main lifts, when they bumped into each other and spilt coffee all over Sahira's satin shirt. When he worked with her on her first day in Holby, something just clicked between them. The way he held her hand, in the wet lab, to show her how to fit the suture-free valve in place in a mammal's heart, the way they looked at each other, still holding one pair of forceps in both their hands, and maybe who knows what would've happened if Marie-Claire hadn't walked in and interrupted the moment.

_….They were soon interrupted by Sahira's phone. It was like a wake-up call for Sahira. She pulled away, to reach out her phone in her clutch bag, to see it was a text from Hanssen._

_"Transplant patient who's off sedation, breathing unassisted…" she read the text about a patient, she and Greg were taking care of that same day._

_"Great, good news…Thank you Hanssen…" he said sarcastically, as if he was thanking Hanssen for interrupting his passionate moment with the women he truly loved._

_"I'll see you tomorrow..." Sahira said as she turned, to open her hotel room door._

_Greg just couldn't walk off, he just couldn't sleep after kissing her again. "Sahira," he called out to her, as he turned facing her in the doorway._

…

She turned facing him, and looked at him. Either because she had too much wine to drink, she didn't know. But at that moment, she wanted him, she stepped once again closer to him and pulled him in her room by his tie. She let her clutch on the floor, and kissed him hard as she wrapped her arms around him. Greg followed her in, slamming the door behind him, embracing her, his hands running up and down her back and kissing her passionately. He took off his blazer, as Sahira kicked off her killer heels, while she loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. But just in the middle of this moment of passion, she pulled her face away, but still didn't let go of his embrace.

Greg looked at her startled, "What is it? Is it wrong…what we're doing?" he asked her, quietly.

"I don't know….but I do know one thing…" she said as she lowered her voice, "I know what I want…" she added as she leaned in closer, to whisper in her ear, as a tear rolled down her face, "make love to me, Greg…"

That's what Greg was longing to hear. He couldn't help it, during his days at work, when he used to see her changing in the locker room, or when she sometimes slept in the on-call room. During moments like this, he wanted to prove to her, the way she made him feel. He didn't want to make a move like this before, until he knew she was totally ready and she wanted to. Now was his chance to prove to her how much he loved her.

_Now playing; This by Ed Sheeran._

Just as they held their faces against each other, he started moving down her neck, with tiny kisses and on to her shoulder, and slowly unzipped her satin crème dress, exposing her crème lingerie which matched exactly the colour of the dress, feeling her warm skin touch against his body. When he met her bra straps with his mouth, he removed one of her straps, off her shoulder, and removed it completely.

Sahira, on the other hand, stood there with her eyes closed, feeling him against her. She felt like a happy bride on her wedding night. She felt more passion than she ever felt with Rafi. From her shoulders, he moved up once again up her neck and met her lips, and kissed passionately, holding her closely in his arms, and moved together until Sahira met the edge of the bed.

The cold air outside contrasted with the warm, intense atmosphere inside. It was just them, alone, no light, the sound of the rain pouring against the window pane, and the moonlight reflecting through the glass. Sahira lay back against the pillows, with Greg on top of her, again kissing her neck and moving even lower onto her chest, feeling fired up by the blood rushing through her veins, all over her body as he made his way inside her. They lay on the bed embraced in each other's' arms, kissing, making love softly, enjoying the moment of intense passion, until they both fell asleep, side by side, with Greg's hands wrapped around her waist.

….

It was still a bit cloudy because of the terrible weather, from the night before. Greg awoke, and saw that Sahira was still asleep. She saw her bare back, she faced the other side, and turned over, and aligned next to her. He lifted his head up and watched her sleeping peacefully. He ran his fingers through her brown hair, looking at her beautiful face. He leaned over her bare arm out of the bed sheet, and softly covered her upper arm with soft kisses, and kept moving his lips up to her shoulder and neck, until he met her soft lips. At his touch, a smile appeared on Sahira's lips, still with her eyes closed, and deepened his kiss, as Greg leaned over and once again climbed on top of her.

"Don't you think you had enough last night?" Sahira told him, smiling, as she finally opened her eyes.

"I could never get enough of you; you mean everything in the world to me…" Greg told her as he looked into her eyes, and kissed her, and she kissed him back. But Sahira soon looked away when her phone started ringing.

"Ignore it…" Greg told her as he kissed her again. "I can't.." she told him, as she let go of his lips. She rolled him over, got up and took the phone in her hands. It was a missed call from Rafi. Just as she saw her husband's name on her screen, she started feeling guilty all over again, and she was soon possessed by feelings of sadness when she saw a picture of her two boys on her phone, which made all the content and peacefulness she felt the night before, all fade away. Yet, she couldn't deny her feelings towards Greg. But she soon realised, she had to do the right thing.

She got up from bed, let go of the white bed sheet, and soon put some clothes on as she prepared to leave.

"Sahira, wait…" Greg told her, as he got out of bed and grabbed her by her arm.

"I need to see my boys…" Sahira said, insisting she should still leave.

"Sahira… I… I love you!" Greg blurted out. Sahira walked closer to Greg. He caught by her arms, as she held his face in her arms, "As much as I enjoyed last night, this can't go on…" she told him, looking in his eyes. Greg couldn't help it. He kissed her passionately, and Sahira embraced his bare chest and kissed him back even though, it undermined her speech. But she soon pulled away and trying to remove his locked lips from hers, she removed his hands from around her waist, and held his hands in hers as they both rested their foreheads against each other.

"Please…don't go…" he told her, both with their eyes closed, feeling each other breathe close. Warm tears rolled down Sahira's face, as Greg wiped them away.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…" she told him slowly, almost crying. She leaned to his side and gave him a sweet kiss on his left cheek. She pulled away, and turned to leave.

"Please…" he pleaded, almost shedding a tear. Greg didn't want to let go of her hand, he pressed her hand and held it at arms' length as if someone was pulling them apart.

Sahira looked up at him, now she was crying, curled his fingers in hers, squeezed his hand in hers for the last time, and finally let go…

**_Hope you liked it x_**


End file.
